A Boy And His Dragon
by Pricat
Summary: What if Hiccup and Toothless had met earlier, as kids unaware of their destiny to bring dragons and Vimings together?
1. Chapter 1

It was morning in Berk as a young five year old boy with brown red hair woke up from sleep, rubbing sleep from his eyes getting dressed but going outside hoping the other kids wouldn't pick on him as he sighed but saw his father Stoick the Vast give him breakfast.

"Morning Daddy!" he said as Stoick sighed.

Hiccup reminded the chief of his wife Valka who had been taken by a dragon when Hiccup was a baby but felt bad about being so stoic towards the child.

"Morning Hiccu, but I have to go." he said leaving.

Hiccup sighed as he hated when his Dad left and didn't like when he did this and wanted a friend even if it was a dragon sighing.

He was going to the forest, his favourite place to play, and look for trolls but were hearing soft growls and whimpers making the little boy curious as he had heard grown ups talk about traps which was why his Dad worried about him playing here.

"Hey little guy, it's okay, you got caught in that trap huh?" he said.

He managed to get the little Night Fury out of the trap feeling him nuzzle his leg making him giggle.

"Wow you may be a dragon but you're a kid, like me.

You don't have an name huh?" he said.

The little Night Fury shook his head but Hiccup saw it had retractable teeth making the boy chuckle.

"I'm Hiccup, but lonely Toothless.

The other kids make fun of me, but I don't know why." he said.

Toothless nuzzled him making him laugh and were having fun but were having fun, hoping the other kids like Astrid didn't see and were having fun.

Later Hiccup?had to go before his father worried and saw Toothless hear roars as itbwas his mother making Hiccup sad in case he didn't see him again knowing if he didn't go, his Dad might come and might hurt Toothless if he found him, seeing them go feeling sad.

He was going home but Stoick wondered what he'd been doing.

"Playing in the forest Dad." he said softly.

He was drawing after dinner, drawing Toothless as he knew the other kids wouldn't believe him or his Dad might be angry since the adults were mad at dragons and hopef to see Toothless again.

But in his nest where he, his mother and brothers were sleeping, Toothless was thinking about Hiccup as he was lonelyntoo, as his brother got to explore and their mother wouldn't let him as he was too little.

He hoped to see Hiccup again, unaware of what Fate might deal them.

He was lying beside his mother and getting sleepy, drifting off as his mother licked him seeing him out like a light 


	2. Bonding With Dragons

That evening, Hiccup was still awake but thinking about Toothless as he liked playing with him today since the other kids especially Astrid thought he was weird but he hoped he could find him again in the morning since his Dad would be busy so wouldn't mind him wandering the forests of Berk but he was getting sleepy, passing out as Stoick entered.

He couldn't help but smile at the little brown haired boy asleep since he looked so much like his mother, Valka but he didn't like talking about her in front of his son or around others because it made him sad so couldn't let Hiccup see.

_"I know I seem mad around him but I care about him very much, as I promised Valka I would watch out for him even if he is different._

He left his son to sleep but was thinking about things like Valka unaware she was out there but he didn't know where so he was always searching for her.

The next morning after breakfast, Hiccup was leaving the house since his father was gone so was going into the forests hoping to see Toothless again, his dragon friend.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?

Yesh, where?" He heard voices ask.

He saw two girls, one with long blonde hair and the other with blond hair in a braid, Astrid and Ruffnut!

"Nowhere." Hiccup lied.

"Yeah right!

Why're you going to the forest?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup gulped because he liked her but ever since her uncle had been taken by a Frightmare, she had been really tough to the other kids especially him but blue f"lames scared the other kids making Hiccup amused.

He ran off after it, knowing it was Toothless but saw the Night Fury kid with his brothers impressing the boy.

"Oh Thor, I wish I had brothers, so I had somebody to play with when my Dad is away since he is mean sometimes." Hiccup told him as Toothless was rough housing with him as he was giggling but thanking him for scaring the other kids away, seeing a bigger Night Fury.

"He's your bigger brother, right?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded.

He saw the older male Night Fury in awe knowing his youngest brother liked this boy since they were the same plus while their mother was away, he was in charge until she got back.

He had told Toothless his friend could stay until their mother came home making Toothless happy but were getting an idea deciding to take the boy for a flight making Hiccup excited but scared seeing Toothless excited since he was learning to fly from their mother watching his big brother taking his friend for a flight, hearing Hiccup laughing.

Little did he know, one day he would be flying with a certain rider on his back but for now, he was happy to watch his brothers and mother fly while learning to fly seeing his big brother land as Hiccup got off hugging him.

"Did you see?

It was amazing!" Hiccup told him.

Toothless smiled but they heard kids as he didn't know the others had seen them hearing Toothless's big brother roar at them to hide.

"I guess you guys gotta go now, huh?" Hiccup said.

They left for now but Hiccup was still in awe after riding a dragon going back to the village as the other kids were astonished realising it was him they had seen on that dragon's back as Hiccup ran off because there was no way he was getting Toothless's family in trouble.

He saw Gobber there understanding since Stoick had asked him to look after his son while away.


	3. Preparing For Snoggeltog

Toothless and his brothers were around their mother later that night after coming back from her foraging unaware of what her hatchlings had been doing but Toothless knew his big brother wouldn't tell on him or about Hiccup but was looking up at the night sky.

_I hope Hiccup's okay since today was fun, plus Caleb let Hiccup ride him!_

_Maybe one day when I'm bigger, I can do it too._

_Then we can have a lot of fun._

He saw his brothers fighting over food again as they always did that but normally Caleb or his mother woukd put a stop to it since it was sleep time seeing his mother calming his brothers down for sleep as they all slept in the same nest.

He saw his mother lift him but smelt something different from her youngest hatchling but giving him a bath in the lake and was putting him in the nest as she felt the Alpha call her, making Caleb worry as their mother told them how lucky they were to be young since Alphas only controlled adult dragons.

Toothless saw her fly off but whimpered softly making Caleb underdtand calming his younger brother down.

He drifted off.

But in his father's house in the village of Berk, Hiccup was awake drawing as the adult caretaker was asleep hoping Toothless and his brothers were okay getting sleepy drifting off, unaware his father was home in a few weeks.

It was chilly in Berk that morning so the boy was putting on warm clothes since Snoggeletog an annual Berkian holiday was approaching and had been helping with decorations like the other kids but since the other day, Astrid wouldn't stop asking what he had been doing in the forest.

"Leave him alone, Astrid!" Fish legs said softly.

"My Daddy said you were riding a dragon the other day." Snout lout said.

"W-Why would you think that?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you're weird." Astrid told him.

"And you were in the forest all the time." Ruffnut said as her twin brother nodded but Hiccup saw that Toothless was in Berk, making him worry but leading him to his father's house.

Gobber underdtood after the little boy explained as he understood since it was too cold plus Stoick wouldn't be back for a while so it would be okay but Toothless was nuzzling Hiccup making him laugh which made Gobber smile.

"I'm glad you're happy since your Daddy is always busy and the other kids are being mean so it's okay just don't let anybody see him okay?" Gobber told the boy.

"Sure as he normally is with his brothers." Hiccup told him.

He decided not to tell him they lived in the forest because he didn't want them to get hurt making Toothless was relieved knowing he could trust Hiccup but was hungry, feeding him giggling wondering where his brothers or his mother were.

He saw sadness in his eyes as he understood but was comforting him so underdtood because his mother had disappeared making him understand.

"Maybe your brothers and mother will come back after Snoggletog.

Snoggletog is a really fun holiday, but it'll be okay." Hiccup told him explaining.

Gobber chuckled as he was finding this cute but was going to get some supplies but Hiccup saw Toothless look outside at the snow making the boy chuckle since the forest woukd be full of snow, plus the other kids didn't set foot in the forest but were havingbfun.

He liked having a dragon for a friend, despite what the adults said but we're having fun seeing it was getting cold going back and thankfully, nobody saw Toothless entering his father's house.


	4. A Secret Bond

It was now after Snoggeltog and Hiccup knew Toothless was with his brothers again but it was like Toothless's mother had disappeared just like his own mother when he was a baby, but the scar on his chin told a different story because when he was a baby, a dragon had gotten into their house, a Stormcutter but when Stoick had frightened it, the dragon had accidentally scratched his chin since it had been playing with him.

The boy was unaware that was why his Dad treated him differently because of this but Stouck still loved him about to go to the forest seeing Stoick home.

"Don't you wanna go see him?" Gobber asked.

"I don't know.

Besides he's busy.

But it's okay, I have Toothless." Hiccup said.

Gobber knew that the boy was lonely because Stoick was busy so underdtood that the boy liked his dragon friend better than people which wasn't good because Stoick woukd wonder why Hiccup was like that and he didn't want to get Hiccup in trouble.

"Welcome home, Stoick.

I took care of Hiccup for ya." Gobber told him.

"Thanks as I worry about Hiccup.

I think he is more like his mother than me." Stouck told him seeing Hiccup sneak off to go see Toothless and his brothers hoping that either the other kids or adults didn't follow.

He saw Toothless tackle him laughing making Hiccup smile because he had never heard a dragon laugh before as they were havingbfun.

"My Dad just got back from being away.

He is the Chief of our village and my Dad.

He's busy." Hiccup told him as Caleb underdtood seeing he was hungry feeding him fish like a dragon, as the boy looked curious after swallowing making Toothless smi,e, but was hoping that he was okay plus was hearing Stoick call him making the boy worry.

"Hide!" Hiccup said as they became unseen.

The little boy was impressed by this seeing his father there.

"Oh hey Daddy, you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"What're you doing out here?

The forest can be dangerous." Stoick told him.

"I know but I'm being careful." Hiccup said.

Toothless didn't like Stoick, there was something about him that he didn't like along with Calen going for now, since they were on their own now because their mother wasn't coming home.

At the house Hiccup was feeling sad because hisDad wouldn't let him set foot in the forest alone anymore but this wouldn't get him down!

He would do anything to be with Toothless hoping his Dad wouldn't find him but out like a light so Stoick sighed, because he was trying to find Valka but it was failing.

He left Hiccup to sleep knowing there were NightbFuries somewhere but they were elusive, unaware that his son had befriended them but leaving him

The next morning, Hiccup snuck out but had brought fish for Toothless and his brothers but would lie if his father asked seeing the Night Furies there around him.

"You're welcome guys.

I guess we have to be careful around my Daddy." Hiccup said hearing Toothless growl at that making Hiccup understand.

"He can be nice but just busy.

But I have you guys." Hiccup told him.

The Night Fury male smiled at that.

He knew Hiccup was like him and it was why they bonded so well but understood remembering his mother had said that some humans were mean but knew Hiccup was nice, and looked out for him like Caled was understanding.

They were having fun but was going home seeing Stoick wonder where the fish had gone.

"Maybe a troll ate it?" Hiccup said leaving as Stoick was confused


End file.
